Time Heals All Wounds
by KayKayBritt
Summary: Jallison One Shot. Slightly AU. Jackson was shipped off to London and Allison spent the summer in Paris. Somehow they meet in the middle and something is there that wasn't there before.


Time Heals All Wounds

* * *

It wasn't that he meant to be in this position if he were being honest. His idiot of a father shipped him off to London, halfway through the summer. Which really made his life a mess in the day that he had to get ready. The phone call with Lydia was anything but pleasant but he definitely didn't have the time to go and see her. So the truth tumbled from his lips and they called of their relationship. He thought it was supposed to hurt more since they loved each other but it didn't hurt _that_ much. Most of his time had been spent with Derek anyways as he learned the ropes of lycanthropy and well him and Lydia never had that time for reconnecting. She'd sneak into his house for those late summer nights but they didn't talk as much as they explored each other's bodies.

He packed all that he had into his suitcase and didn't even bother to look back at anyone in the airport as he went to board the plane. He was Jackson Whittemore and he didn't have time to have that cliché movie moment where he felt like a sap because he was going to miss everyone in Beacon Hills. Most of the people in the town were annoying and insignificant to him anyways. He wasn't going to miss anyone...well mostly. He'd definitely miss Danny since he was probably the only guy in town that he liked. He'd miss Lydia... speaking of her, she wasn't even there; which didn't surprise him at all and he's happy about it too because she'd be the person to convince him to figure out a plan to say.

The thing was he didn't want to stay. He'd take London over the boring ass town of Beacon Hills any day. Plus if he didn't have to run into testicle left and right everyday he was pretty sure the sun would shine a little bit brighter.

So he gets on the plane and tries not to think about what he's leaving behind. He was a werewolf, sexy as hell, and he was going to another country with a bunch of hot girls with accents. He was going to be living the life, he thought as he dismissed the thought of Lydia from his mind.

"Time heals all wounds." Jackson muttered before falling asleep. Plus he was a werewolf so he'd heal in a record amount of time. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

She was grueling over her break up with Scott. It was like every way she turned he was there in her thoughts somehow, someway. It was frustrating and even if she was in Paris of all places she couldn't get him out of her mind. Allison couldn't even flirt with a hot Parisian guy with the perfect accent because all she could think about was her ex-boyfriend. She thanked whatever God or higher power there was for the fact that international calling cost money and she used that as an excuse not to call him. It got a little bit easier everyday even if she still found it insanely hard. It wasn't like she had some distraction with training to fight off werewolves either. Her father and her had made a deal. They wouldn't get involved with it.

That was another thing she was grueling over. The death of her mom. She still grieving and sometimes it consumed her. The tears would fill her eyes to the brim and they'd just fall. It happened a lot at night and she'd try to be quiet but her father always heard her and tried his best to comfort her. She'd clutch to him and tell herself that it would get better, it had to get better. Slowly but surely she'd fall asleep and wake up the next day to go and explore the City of Love. Sometimes she'd just take long walks to ease her mind and other times she'd go to the movie theaters. She even buried herself in the summer coursework she had to complete for advance placement classes.

It wasn't always a good distraction though. Sometimes she found her fingers hovering over Scott's number and sometimes she'd almost hit call. She didn't though because he was probably busy with something anyways. Plus they were broken up she couldn't go to him with anything anymore. She'd debate calling Lydia from time to time but she didn't always go to her best friend. She was grueling with the loss of her boyfriend since Jackson had got shipped off to London and Allison just didn't want to bother her.

_Time, just give it time_. She'd think to herself often as she pulled herself together. This was the summer after all and she needed to have some sort of fun. So when the next dawn of the new day approached she braced herself and decided that she would embrace a full Parisian summer, minus a summer romance with someone who could sweep her off her feet. She needed to focus on herself.

It was okay to be single.

* * *

It turns out London wasn't all that Jackson expected it to be. To be honest he couldn't even describe it because he was just that bored. His father seemed to put him on some sort of restrictions and it was an absolute buzz kill. Of course it wasn't his _real_ father so he didn't really listen. He had money to blow and that's what he did. Some nights he sought out a club and other nights he traveled in between countries using the English Channel. The only nights he ever really stayed in was when it got close to the full moon. London really wasn't the ideal place for a werewolf at all, but he had to deal with it. His father wasn't going to let him come back any time soon.

When he laid awake at night he honestly missed Lydia. He missed her lips, her touch, everything really. It was the only time he allowed himself to acknowledge that; at night. When he teetered between falling asleep and staying awake he let his mind roam free. During daylight hours he'd be out seeking some English girl to flirt with because sometimes he just needed a distraction. Sometimes he'd even hang out in his giant flat and just play lacrosse with the wall. That however got boring quickly. And in the early hours of the night he'd still be roaming around London most of the time because he really had nothing better to do.

In simple he was all alone in a city where he knew no one and it was agonizing.

Yes, he was sociable and made friends easily but it just wasn't Beacon Hills.

At least it wasn't until he ran into Allison Argent in Paris one day.

It wasn't that he planned to run into her, let's be real. If he wanted to run into anyone from his former life it would've been Danny or Lydia. But she'd have to do.

At first it took him a moment to recognize her since she chopped off her gorgeous dark brunette curls. It rested neatly at her shoulders now and if he was being honest with himself he didn't really like it but she still looked good to him. Attractive though not like Lydia had been to him. In Beacon Hills he never saw anyone else in a romantic way besides Lydia. There had been that time with Allison though when they bonded and he took her to the dance. She had been his distraction for the most part and he knew she was pining after McCall. But when he finally did recognize her in the streets of Paris he walked up to her in the most nonchalant way.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Allison Argent." He mocks a shocked tone with a playful undertone as he fakes a gasp. "Never thought I'd see you here."

She gave him one of those dazzling smiles—which he hadn't really took notice of before until now—as she replied to him. "Jackson. It's a pleasure."

Her voice seems really far off to him as if she's thinking about something else. Perhaps, someone else. He doesn't like to admit that he completely gets that feeling. But as he flashbacks to when he sort of but not really opened up to her before he lets it slip. "Why do I get the feeling that you need somebody to talk to?"

It's honestly déjà vu the way he practically uses the same words that he once uttered to her.

"Glad to know that my obviousness hasn't gone away but yeah...I could." She tells him before her doe eyes flick up to his.

And so it began.

* * *

Everything started off really casual for the both of them. He'd find himself taking the English Channel to Paris. Honestly it wasn't his best move and his father would probably hate him for it but he didn't care. They'd meet up at Point Zero because it was the easiest place to do so. All roads in Paris leaded to that point and it just seemed fitting and it was also impossible to forget.

Once they met up they'd talk for hours as they walked around. Sometimes they'd go to the movies because the theaters were really cool to go to and while he got bored easily, he realized it was okay because he had nothing better to do. She liked them anyways so they compromised a lot. She'd pay for whatever food they'd end up buying since he made the trip over there to meet her. He'd suffer through all the movies that were in foreign languages while she fawned over them. She'd give up the small fear of heights she had when he felt like doing something spontaneous like climbing the Eiffel Tower. He'd even let her talk about Scott sometimes when she needed to even if he hated hearing about the guy.

They also had this unspoken agreement not to ask the other about Beacon Hills. They knew that it would open a bunch of wounds and it was obvious that they didn't want to delve into that can of worms.

He cared about her, he genuinely liked her, and it was a mutual feeling. They both liked it too even though it was never explicitly stated. Vulnerability wasn't something either of them liked showing.

* * *

Jackson normally ended their days with a nod though sometimes Allison would hug him, if she really needed it. One night in particular she felt brazen and decided to take him off guard.

As he was starting to turn from her she stopped him by calling out his name. He turned and she gave him an almost flustered smile before walking up to him. Her hand rests on his shoulder and she looks up at him. "You're not a bad guy at all. I mean...I never thought that you were."

She been thinking of their time spent in Beacon Hills a lot lately and their conversation as they sat against the lockers had weighed on her mind. She never really specified she felt like—at least she couldn't remember if she really had—that she didn't think he was a bad guy like everyone said he was. So the words tumbled off of her lips and she liked the way he smiled at her. It was small, just the turn of his lips. But it told her all that she needed to know.

Those knowing looks had easily became a form of communication between them and they weighed on her mind a lot. She had forgotten what it was like to confide in someone who understood almost all of her problems. Of course she had her father but it was different. He was her father, he was supposed to care.

Jackson was...he was different. _Good_ different and she liked having someone in Paris that she knew, who understood.

* * *

The sentiment was the same for him though he never thought much of it. This was Allison Argent after all and he was just happy to have someone here. The familiarity of their friendship was something he settled into easily. At least that's what he told himself when she crossed his mind at night. Her face slowly blurred the image of Lydia's and he was desperate to change that. It's why some days he made up excuses that he couldn't make it.

It was always a text too. He wasn't good with phone calls and he couldn't really do anything face to face. A text was simple—a douche move if you thought about it. No matter how insensitive it seemed, she always seemed to buy the excuses he gave her. Most of the time it was that his father wanted him to do something or he had some sort of summer work for school. Sometimes though he did skip out because the full moon. Not that, that was an often occurrence though. It never failed to fail him and he'd spend his days alone like he had before he met up with her in Paris.

Occasionally he thought of Lydia and the Notebook crossed his mind. He hated that movie with every fiber of his being. They watched it so many times to count he was sure that he could recite the lines even though he fell asleep every time they had watched it. He'd flick his old house key in his hand as he reminisced until one night he just decided to lock it up somewhere he was sure to forget.

His life in Beacon Hills was no more and he needed to accept that.

At least that's what he told himself to cover up the pain because he didn't hurt or hang onto things. At least he put up the front that he didn't care.

When it became too much he'd call Allison the next day and then he'd cross over just to see her. They'd talk and most of the time it was her doing the talking but that was okay because he didn't really like talking. He liked winning, having control, being a werewolf. But talking? Yeah, he could do without that.

It was a day like that when he kissed her for the first time.

* * *

He hadn't meant to, it just kind of happened. They had been walking the streets of France like they always did and lunch rolled around on the summer day. They had at least a month left before she was going back to the States. Even though it was most expensive, they ate outside because she enjoyed the view of the city. He looked at the menu but he couldn't really read any of it and he wasn't hungry anyways. His sunglasses covered his eyes and they flicked over the top of the menu to look at her. Her brow was creased as she deciphered the words on the menu and when the waiter come up she ordered, speaking in French as if she'd been doing it her whole life. Jackson just waved his head to inform the waiter that he didn't want anything.

When dessert rolled around she ordered ice cream. It was perfect for the weather and she even got two spoons that way they could share. When they were a couple bites in he reached over to her and wiped off some of it that was dripping down her lip. Licking it off his thumb he just gives her a small smirk. "Tasty." He says with a shrug and before he knows it they're paying and he's helping her from her chair.

Those doe eyes of hers lock with his and he just loses it. He tells himself it's not because he's attracted to her and it's because he just misses the feeling of someone's lips against his. Even though that isn't true because he'd definitely got it on with a few of the girls he met in London. His hand cups her cheek and she is practically board still for the split moment that she doesn't react. Her hands pull on his flannel shirt and she barely moves on her tip toes as if to give him better access or maybe it was for her benefit. He wasn't sure and he didn't care to find out. When she finally takes note that she's kissing him back though, she pulls away exasperated.

He tells himself that he isn't offended but he really is because he cares about her and she was honestly a good kisser. Almost as good as him.

They kind of just stand their staring at each other until he points behind him. She understood his reference and they are leaving the restaurant as fast as they can. Then they act like the kiss they shared never happened. Which Jackson was okay with because let's be real, since when did they see each other like that? Never, that's when.

Even all their time spent together didn't change that...or did it?

* * *

_Why do you care about Jackson?_

It was a question Allison had been asked before and she thought about it as she cooped herself up in her current bedroom. This time it was her that canceled on Jackson and tried her best to concentrate on anything but the kiss they shared. Except it wasn't really working out in her favor because the feeling of his lips on hers hummed against her lips.

It terrified her in all truths. She didn't feel like this about anyone except Scott. The boy back in America was the person who was supposed to be on her mind but he wasn't. So yeah, she was absolutely frightened because of all people Jackson Whittemore was on her mind.

She paced around her room to ease her mind before she looked herself in the mirror. Her eyes outlined her lips as if they were still swollen from the kiss she'd shared with him. "Why do you care about Jackson?" She whispered to herself as if her reflection held all the answers to her questions.

When her mind turns up blank—well it had reasons but she just wasn't going admit to thinking them—she grabbed her phone and texted him.

_Meet me at the usual. _

Then before she could really comprehend her actions she was taking off for Point Zero. She tried really hard to take her him too because she knew that it would take Jackson a while to get there. But she was running before she even knew she was and all of a sudden she was just there, staring at the plaque in the ground. When a dumbfounded feeling encompasses her and she feels incredibly stupid she starts to walk away. Well, until she hears that voice of his and instead she turns around.

The smile on her face should be a sin. Even more so since it mirrored the ones on his.

She runs to him and pulls him close to crash their lips together before he can greet her. He stumbled a bit but his arms snaked around her with ease.

Why did she care about Jackson? Because when she was with him she finally felt at peace with herself and everything around her.

That night everything had changed. There was something there that wasn't there before and Allison liked it. More than she ever really cared to admit either.

* * *

Their routine stayed the same for the most part. The only thing that really changed was how they greeted each other with a kiss and ended the nights with that too. When they were apart they both thought about each other. It almost bothered Jackson, even when they were together, because he wasn't supposed to care for her this way. But one look at Allison put his thoughts to rest. If anything this was the first time he actually enjoyed his summer.

When they walked, they held hands. Towards the end of the day when she grew tired her head would lay against his shoulder as a sigh tumbled from her lips. His eyes would sneak a glance at her but only when he knew she wasn't looking. She had caught him a couple times but she never commented on it. He'd walk her home instead of ending the day at Point Zero. He'd kiss her goodnight too and with a smile they'd tell each other that they'd see each other tomorrow.

One day she had invited him inside because it was just too hot outside and their routine got boring because they exhausted a lot of the things they could do. They barely made it to her bedroom before her hands were pulling him closer and her lips were on his. She took him by surprise and while he smirked a lot at her, it was times like that when it was her turn to return the gesture to him. His hands would trace her body as did his lips when their heated kisses broke. Hers would tangle in his hair as her toes would occasionally curl. She outlined his perfectly defined chest and abdomen when his shirt came off. When a small sound of pleasure rolls off her lips he smirks at her. It's followed by her stern voice as she says his name. It's her way of saying she wants him to cut the crap and just kiss her. He's quick to comply even though he chuckles. If he really wants to he returns the sound just loud enough for her to hear. It's not often though. They never got too carried away but it was still nice to be caught up in the moment.

They never talked about Beacon Hills anymore. Scott McCall wasn't a name that even left her lips anymore. Lydia Martin could be briefly mentioned but it was a rare occurrence and it didn't bug Jackson like the mention of her normally would. It was almost as if their former lives in Beacon Hills were forgotten.

Everything was seemingly perfect. At least it was until the summer drew closer to its end.

* * *

They had briefly talked about what would happen when summer ended. She had brought it up and they were sort of getting in an argument until they just started kissing. Then the words that were being exchanged and the conversation topic just floated to the back of their minds never to be brought up again that day. So when he finds himself at the airport in early August he's really upset and so is she but she has it better than him.

She gets to go back home to friends and family. Familiarity; and he is still going to be stuck in London completely alone. He tells himself it's okay because he doesn't care but when they are in this secluded part of the airport and she kisses him for the final time he knows that isn't true.

"Don't miss me too much." He says with a smirk, because him being conceited and cocky was his defense mechanism.

She doesn't seem to notice though because she laughs before shaking her head and replying to him. "As for you, Jackson."

He wants to hate the way her name sounds coming from her lips but he doesn't. "Alright, Allison."

She just smiles at him then and then her flight is being called. He's tempted to grab her arm and kiss her again but he doesn't. He is also tempted to act like it isn't her plane and they heard wrong but there is no way that is going to happen. So instead he shoots her a smile and turns to leave as does she.

Unlike when he left Beacon Hills he takes the moment to turn around and look at her. Relief floods through him when he catches her doing the exact same thing. They smile at each other and even though deep down Allison wants it to be _that_ cliché and they run to each other to kiss one last time, they both just turn around and keep going their separate ways. Ignoring that sense of vulnerability and pain in their chests.

The time they spent together had practically mended their broken and lonely hearts from the beginning of the summer. Except now, when autumn was growing nearer they both were at square one, with the same thought on their mind.

_Time heals all wounds_.

* * *

**A/N**: I have never written for Teen Wolf so sorry if this is terribly ooc. However, I ship Jallison like it's my job and I had this head!canon for the show. I know that not all of the info and stuff is probably exactly the way it is canon, but shrug. Also I have never been to France or London so I apologize sincerely if how I described some things are completely wrong. So yeah. I hope you liked it and a review would really be appreciated as constructive criticism would be if you feel the need to critique something. Please just don't blatantly hate on this or whatnot.

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
